RvB Freelancers react to Red Vs Blue
by Bloody Fall
Summary: Hey guys and gals Fallout here with my first story and well I would like to apologize for any grammar errors or anything of the sort in advance. This story will include a few people from Chorus along with the Reds, Blues, and Freelancer.


**AN: Hey... please don't be mad. Listen when I had first written this I hadn't expected anyone to see it and as i was writing it on my phone, I had no way to update efficiently, so i dropped it until a could get one. Now a LONG time later I'm back but don't expect frequent updates because I'm new a this and still figuring every thing to do, also to be frank i have more important things to do(That statement makes me sound like an asshole doesn't it.) Anyways I'm Officially back! Expect updates... whenever i have time. P.S. Don't expect perfect grammar or spelling, not because I'm new at this but because I've never been good at that stuff.**

A blue portal and out of it fell three people who were males. They all wore blue armor but one of them had a lighter shade then the other two

"What The Actual FUCK" the lighter one said

"Where am I... holy shit what kind of freaky sex dungeon is this? Bow Chicka Bow Wow." The second one said.

"Neat" The final one said.

"Who are you people, where the hell am I, what is going on?" The light blue one was starting to panic a bit.

"Whoa calm down dude I'm sure it's fine let's just introduce ourselves, find out what we were doing before we got here, then find a way out." The second man said

"Yay new friends" the third one said.

"Okay OK who are you?" He points to one guy "Tucker." The man said. "Alright I'm Church and you." The man now named Church points at the third man. "Are you pointing at me?" The third guy asks. "Yes of course dip-shit, what's your fucking name." "Oh I'm Caboose"

"Alright Caboose what were you doing before now?" Church asked, "Walking! Oh and my name's Caboose." "Alright what about you... uh what's your name?" "It's Tucker." "OK Tucker what happened for you?" "Well I had just finished a interview and I bumped into Caboose then a portal opened and we both fell into it." Tucker said. " What about you Church" "well" Church said as he goes into detail.

Five minutes earlier

"Hey Jimmy we're going to Sidewinder!" "Aww man ain't that the ice planet, the really really cold one?" Private Jimmy asked Church "Yes Jimmy and any planet made of ice would be really fucking col- Ah!"

Present Time"

And that is how I got here" Church

other Vortex opened up, this time a red one and four red soldiers fell out

"Ah! What the fuck. GRIF! Get your fat ass off me." A maroon soldier yelled

"What in Sam Hell is going on here?" A red soldier asked

"Ow! Who's lap am I sitting on?" Another Red soldier asked

Finally the orange soldier spoke up "Hey, do you ever wonder why we're here?"

""Wait, Who the Hell are you people?" The maroon one questioned the other reds The Red ones spoke up simultaneously

"Donut!"

"Sarge.

The Maroon one nodded and spoke up before pointing at the man in orange armor "Well I'm Simmons and this fat fuck here is Grif."

"Sarge... Donut. I refuse to call you two those names. They're Ridiculous! How did you even get them?" The now named Grif one spoke sounding flabbergasted.

"Sarge spoke up "Well my Pappy always said 'Dress for the job you want.' I decided to take it one step further."

"it's just my name." Donut said.

Simmons groaned aloud "Listen. None of this even matters! How the Hell did we get here?

Very conveniently as Simmons spoke a swirly Gray portal opened up and ten people spilled out adorned in armor of colors like black, white, yellow,purple, and brown.

"How the hell?"

"What the fuck!"

*Grunts of annoyance*

"How did we get here?"Along with grumbles of anger coming from the other

"it was at this point the newest group noticed the other people in the room, they all stared at one another until one of the blues spoke up loudly startling a few of the residents of this strange room.

Caboose very abruptly shouted "HI THERE!"

A set of startled feminine gasps and papers dropping startled the group out of their confusion

They turned around startled only to face...


End file.
